1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of an alternator for use in an automobile vehicle, and more particularly to such a stator having lead wires firmly held on a circular coil end of a stator winding.
2. Description of Related Art
A star-connection and a delta-connection are widely used for forming a three-phase stator winding of an alternating current generator. In the star-connection, one end of each phase-winding is connected to a neutral point, and generated alternating current is outputted from the other end of each phase-winding. In the delta-connection, both ends of each phase-winding are connected to another phase-winding, forming an annular circuit as a whole, and generated alternating current is taken out from three junctions in the annular circuit.
Lead wires connecting phase-windings are usually disposed on a coil end formed at an axial end of a stator core. An example of a conventional structure of fixing the lead wires on the coil end is disclosed in JP-A-2001-103697. An essence of the fixing structure is shown in FIG. 15 attached hereto. A lead wire 80 led out from a phase winding is positioned on and along a circular coil end 82, which is formed at an axial end of a stator core 81, and is electrically connected to another phase-winding. For fixing the position of the lead wire 80, the lead wire 80 is connected to a top portion 83 of the coil end 82 with adhesive 84.
However, the lead wire 80 connected to the coil end 82 in such a conventional manner may be peeled off from the coil end 82 due to vibration of the generator, because the lead wire is fixed only by an adhesive force of the adhesive 84. Especially, in an alternator mounted on an automotive vehicle that generates a high vibration, the lead wire has to be firmly fixed to the coil end to avoid such peeling-off.